


Citrus Allergy

by bbuing



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbuing/pseuds/bbuing
Summary: Dongmin runs from everything that isn’t strictly labeled ‘safe’. When life throws at him Sanha-sized, Sanha-shaped and Sanha-related problems, tripping and falling is only to be expected.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Citrus Allergy

An epiphany was what not happened that day.

Nothing as grand, nor as harmful, nor as intense. Not even the beginning of it.

For all people involved, it was a pretty eventless night.

Dongmin had idol duties since early morning and stayed busy throughout the day with CF shootings and meetings. Although their comeback preparations weren’t due for another two weeks, he had to hold up his side of the contract and work to the bone during their resting period. He managed to survive without his members by his side, but only because they spammed their texting group with supportive words and one too many emojis to get his mood up.

And then night time came. Dongmin was relieved to finally leave the draining environment that was photography studios, though Dongmin should be used to them by now, as he's been an idol for long enough. Still, smiling until his cheeks hurt at a camera wasn't one of his favorite hobbies, so after allowing himself into comfortable clothes and wiping off the makeup, he felt ready to go home to his members.

They entered the building, Dongmin and their manager, the company staff who acted more like a paternal figure trailing behind him, glued to his personal phone. The walk up was steep, but not taking the elevator was a no-brainer. After such a day of automatic actions and not having much control over his own body, Dongmin enjoyed straining his thigh muscles, a dull reminder of his humanity.

He punched in the number to unlock their front door, stepping in and allowing the manager to do so as well. The smell of food hit him straight in the face, but not before the ruckus of his members gathered at the living room reached his ears. They were a loud bunch, the lot of them, and it warmed his whole body, the prospect of reuniting with them at last.

Toeing off his shoes and dropping his bag to the floor, he made his way into their dorm with eager steps.

“I’m home,” Dongmin announced loudly, gracing them with a tired smile as he closed into where they sat in a circle.

Five heads turned to his direction, pausing mid-sentences to greet him back. “Welcome home!”

Dongmin took the time to appreciate his fellow group mates, his stressed-out demeanor morphing into something only described as peace. Family did that to you.

Making to sit in the circle with them, he playfully pushed Sanha’s body to the side for more space, his favorite person to annoy maybe ever. He settled between the youngest and Myungjun, the eldest, and braced himself for the whining that surely would follow. Sanha had yet to learn how to pick fights.

“Ah! Hyung barely makes it at all to dinner and thinks he’s entitled to the sweet and sour chicken spot! No, no!” Sanha squirmed, the biggest pout on his face for extra dramatics as he butt-pushed Dongmin halfheartedly away. Bin rolled his eyes, a little fond, passing over a pair of wooden chopsticks and a soda can to a now sitting Dongmin. Dongmin thanked him, totally disregarding Sanha’s cry out.

Minhyuk laughed at the youngest, pleased. Sanha was so predictable at times, Dongmin found it rather entertaining, their whiny Sanha. “Ddana, just because you think like that does not make it true. You sat there for the sweet and sour chicken, but hyung didn't.”

“Shut up, Minhyuk-hyung! I could never-!” Sanha never finished his sentence as he squeaked. Dongmin had poked his side, a silent request for a truce of some sort. Sanha had the breath to argue over his favorite chicken at any time of the day.

The boys snickered but mostly remained impassive as they all piled up more chicken on their plate. Sanha huffed, relenting. He then handed a paper napkin to Dongmin, a coy smile teasing at his lips. Dongmin managed to ignore his burning need for putting that brat in a headlock.

Manager-hyung finished with his phone, bidding them good night in a flourish. Sometimes the man was able to stay and eat, or even play with them, but something came up at his home and he had to leave. Dongmin watched wordlessly as Sanha picked some pieces of his precious chicken, placing them on the paper plate. He thrust it into their manager’s hand with a condescending pat to the head for good measure before going back to munching on his food.

Winding out with them was Dongmin’s favorite way of ending the day. They fell into easy bantering, talking mindlessly while eating all the fried goods their stomachs could digest and washing it down with sweet carbonated drinks. As it was, comeback period was looming, and they’d have to fall back into the diet wagon soon enough, so maybe one last hurray wouldn’t hurt. Much. At least that was how Jinwoo convinced them into ordering so much food.

Myungjun threw himself back into telling them how his day went, wording it hysterically, Myungjun-style, that had the others laughing to the point of tears. He was good at getting the group's morale up, even at the risk of having Sanha choke on a huge bite of chicken thigh. Dongmin gave him his can of soda, watching anxiously as Sanha turned a little less pink in the face. Minhyuk laughed even harder at that, blocking the sound of Bin berating Sanha for being a glutton. The usual, really.

After finishing dinner, they remained in the living room. Jinwoo told them a few comeback infos he had just acquired from their company the same day, nothing major to warrant a meeting, but enough to talk them out with his fellow members. It went by quickly, just some new takes on their music, and soon they were all retreating to clean themselves up.

Dongmin also got up from his spot, his feet feeling a little sore after hours of holding him up for modeling shoots. He just hoped with all his might that there was some hot water left for his shower.

He walked a few steps towards his bag by the door, but someone grabbed his hand out of nowhere, startling him a bit. Sanha was still sitting, pouting up at him, so Dongmin had to look down to him with a glare. A smile threatened to break out, though. “That scared me, Sanha.”

“Sorry, hyung,” Sanha said, unapologetic. He pulled on Dongmin's arm. “But where were you going? We have cleaning duties.” He explained, letting go of Dongmin. He started gathering their used chopsticks and plates off the floor.

Dongmin stilled, blinking slowly. His body was beginning to catch up to his fried brain.

“What do you mean ‘we’?”

Whenever Sanha got this level of sheepish, good things were not bound to happen.

Sanha fumbled a little with the rim of a plate.

“I was roped into it. So I roped hyung into it, as well!”

And there we go.

Bin came to retrieve his phone from the couch and to laugh at Dongmin’s troubled face. He wouldn't pass up an opportunity like that. “You were the only one who couldn’t defend himself at the time we decided, so Sanha pounced on it, hyung. Smart move, I’d say.”

Dongmin turned to Sanha. Sanha’s had the word ‘oops!’ written all over his face, though he failed to suppress his giggles. How could someone look so shamelessly ashamed?

“I thought I was your favorite hyung,” Dongmin managed, then, out of his stupor, bending over and collecting empty cans.

Sanha laughed, mirth and something else reflecting in his eyes. His cheeks tinted pink from where Dongmin could see, the chicken and kimchi effect. “Get cleaning, favorite hyung.”

☼☽

It wasn’t unusual to wake up being cuddled to death by one of the members. They often experienced homesickness, or loneliness, or something else that warranted the need for human contact. They just couldn’t fight it at times and resigned themselves to the body heat. So when Dongmin tried to turn over, attempting to blend his head and pillow to protect his eyes from the sunlight peaking into the room, it dawned on him that yes, he was being cuddled. Someone heavy was on top of him, long arm draped over his waist loosely and, to match, a head resting on his shoulder that felt like a bag of bricks. Later that day, the cramping would haunt him for sure, but for the moment he remained still. Listening in to the soft snores and mumbled words, feeling the reflex of sleepy fingers, smelling this person's hair. 

It definitely was Sanha.

Being in Sanha’s embrace was warm, and Dongmin wasn’t opposed to staying like that for the rest of the day. He peeped at Sanha and his peaceful resting face, unlike when he was awake, and something in his chest lurched.

He didn't dwell on it, as Minhyuk stretched his body noisily, the first sign of life from him since last night. He relaxed his limbs with a groan, rolling onto his side. Dongmin watched him with huge eyes. Minhyuk got up, snatching his phone from the floor before snorting at them. He shook his head, scurrying to the bathroom.

Though it pained him, for some reason, Dongmin shook Sanha’s shoulders gently. Manager would pick them up before eight. “Ya, Sanha. We have to get up.”

In response, Sanha tightened his hold, draping his long leg over Dongmin’s, essentially trapping the older in bed. His head traveled upwards and found its resting place, where Dongmin’s neck met collarbones. “No.”

The denial came muffled, dry lips grazing skin. Dongmin fought a shiver and opted to sigh in mock disappointment instead.

“C'mon. Don't make Jinwoo-hyung drag you out of bed like last time. You know how it went.”

Dongmin's said, clearing his throat with a cough right after. Sanha snuggled harder as if making a point, and the older male found himself caressing Sanha's dark strands of hair mindlessly. Such gentle touch almost had Sanha purring, putty on top of him. Dongmin did not have the heart to tell Sanha he was almost being squished to death.

Minutes passed, and against all odds, Dongmin felt like falling asleep. He closed his eyes.

“‘yung?” Sanha mumbled, and Dongmin’s eyes startled open. So much for believing the younger was still dead to the world.

“Yeah?” He answered, voice low and heavy.

“Will you make me breakfast, hyung?” The slightly taller man asked, lightly nosing against Dongmin’s neck shamelessly. Dongmin was absolutely not impressed. Sanha played dirty to get what he wanted. His hyungs were like clay for him to shape into whatever form benefited him. Dongmin just happened to be the target almost always.

Dongmin wanted to say no. He wanted to deny Sanha breakfast, as of now they barely had time to put themselves together properly, but… Could he do that to the boy that placed a tender kiss to his sensitive skin as a quiet plead? Manipulating the shit out of Dongmin, but still?

The door was pushed open, the loud sound startling the snuggling bodies on the bed. Jinwoo walked in, forceful steps matching his hands pushing up the sleeves of his shirt. Sanha screamed, locking himself around Dongmin.

Dongmin chuckled, the kid was really smart. Jinwoo would never be able to pull both of them out of bed.

Bin walked in right after with a glass of water. He passed it silently to Jinwoo. Dongmin stopped chuckling.

Manager-hyung got them bagels and coffee for breakfast.

☼☽

Styling for comeback was something Dongmin never looked that much forward to. They all went into the tailoring parlor, and it turned into a war zone.

Their bodies were played with, forced left and right and around countless times, receiving unexpected pinches from the fabric, or clumsy fingers measuring their bodies, unprompted sticking of needles, and the embarrassment that came with it all. Undressing for a team of five, six people never got easier, as many comebacks as they've had so far in their career. Dongmin wasn’t even used to getting into pajamas in front of his members, what to say to a bunch of strangers?

He held on, though, the jokes Myungjun threw his way as he walked past him enough to help him. It didn’t help all the attention he often received in those places, all the gushing and the woo-ing. He wanted to come and go as soon as possible.

It was surprising to him that today, someone else was being praised to hell and back. Not that Dongmin minded. He was glad to be out of the spotlight for once.

Yoon Sanha and his newfound body.

“Aigoo, look at Sanha! He’s grown into such a handsome man! Amazing body, too,” praised a middle-aged woman, measuring tape around her neck as she ogled Sanha in all his semi-naked glory. Sanha made a noise of distress, put on the spot like that, and tried to make his body smaller, curling into himself as his tailor went to retrieve a different piece of cloth.

Creep. Minhyuk walked over to the youngest in firm steps, covering Sanha’s body with his (dressed) own, fetching from the nearest table something, anything for the younger to dress into. He then brushed the comment with a thin-lipped smile directed at the lady.

Dongmin watched on. Lost between eyeing the blush on Sanha’s cheeks running down his neck, or calling the lady out for her unprofessional behavior. He couldn't help but want to call himself out, too, for being as guilty as her. He was surprised, not to say impressed, by Sanha's growth.

He was a gorgeous man indeed. Tall, even taller than Dongmin himself, not as skinny as he used to be. 

“Still my twiggy little brother,” Bin announced, giggling into his hand as Sanha, outraged, pretended to punch him. It is fair to note that they were at least three meters away from each other, and in no way able to touch one another. Bin sent him air kisses.

“Oh, so mature and manly! Can’t even handle a little teasing?” Myungjun was the next to take a jab at Sanha, rotating in his spot while a tailor worked on him to wink at their youngest. Jinwoo encouraged Myungjun's act with mock cheers.

“Hyung! I’m taller than you now, treat me as such!” Sanha begged, stomping his bare, white legs as if it would help his case at all.

Minhyuk tweaked a nipple as he went back to his spot, leaving a blushing Sanha with only his midriff protected from wandering eyes. Dongmin gulped, forcing his eyes not to go any lower.

“He still has a pretty aura about him, I think,” Jinwoo said, as an afterthought. “This comeback will get him a lot of attention for sure, right, handsome?”

Sanha whined and turned for Dongmin for help. “Hyung, protect me. They are being meanies.”

As if caught off guard, Dongmin blinked up at the youngest somewhat startled. He battled with himself for some words but settled on playing safe. “I. I think you look good, Sanha.”

The other smiled brightly, seeming unable to fight it off his face. The air was stuffy in the room, and Sanha must’ve been hot because his cheeks once again reddened. “I do?” He licked his lips, finally dressing himself up with a pair of too-short pants, just until his helper got back.

Dongmin turned to his mirror. There was something different on his own face.

☼☽

They’ve been rehearsing their new song for three hours straight now, pre-recording and fixing mistakes as they went. The bright lights being tested over their heads were starting to make Dongmin’s head ache a bit. The AC of the venue had been turned off, too, due to maintenance and he also had a serious case of dry tongue. Still, they all bared through the choreography with not a single misplaced smile.

Sanha approached him innocuously, hands hidden behind his back. Dongmin took a step backward, just in case. Sanha pouted, before dropping the act and passing him a bottle of water with half of it missing. It was lukewarm, too.

“How many times have I given you a fully closed bottle, with all of its content inside, Sanha?” Dongmin inquired, visibly unhappy, accepting the drink nonetheless. “Is this all that I am worth to you?”

The younger shrugged, walking backward to his position on the stage and holding Dongmin’s gaze with subdued giddiness. He lived to tease. “A ‘thanks’ would’ve sufficed, hyung—“

The stage was far bigger than their apartment, and then some, but Sanha really had to go and trip on the only loose cord on the stage.

He fell on his butt, grimacing the entire time. Dongmin cringed.

An unimpressed Bin, just across from them, shook his head. “Jinwoo-hyung warned him to take his brain with him before we left this morning. Disobedient child.”

Dongmin and his half-empty bottle of water helped Sanha back up and onto his feet. Being scolded and laughed at, such feat only Yoon Sanha could achieve at the same time.

Sanha grabbed his hand, a strong hold pulling on Dongmin’s push. The touch was warm and his eyes pierced through Dongmin’s head, though he pouted. Dongmin lingered on his embarrassment, the contrast of behaviors, childish and mature all in one.

Dongmin was brushed off soon enough, but not before pointing out Sanha’s blushing face.

He drank from the bottle. It suddenly wasn’t funny anymore.

☼☽

Dongmin hadn't noticed how far into adulthood Sanha had advanced. The signals were always there, in the open, but Dongmin hadn't realized how time went by and how graceful it had been to Sanha.

A few days ago, Sanha was there on his bed, struggling with the ‘unfair, so rude’ math homework like a normal teenager, turning sometimes to his hyungs for help that none of them could ever provide him with. A few days ago, Sanha was there, struggling with cooking pasta, or ironing his T-shirt, or dealing with an overdraft. Sanha was their baby, albeit at times unwillingly. It was just the way things were.

These days, Sanha had the gall to appear in Dongmin’s dream with sultry words and a smile that could lure any living person into sinning.

Sanha was an attractive adult, a grown man that Dongmin had never paid any attention to until he couldn't pretend to not notice the changes any longer.

He had lost the baby fat through dieting and maturing into his body, and what was left of him was purely Sanha. So breathtaking, beautiful, the curves of his mouth whenever he talked bringing heaven to earth. The tip of his nose fitting so perfectly with his pout, and cat-like eyes, and smooth cheeks that could support a huge amount of bread. His hair, which often smelt very good, though sometimes felt a little brittle to the touch, completed all that Sanha was. His mannerisms, his stupid(ly cute) tantrums, his bright, sensitive personality that lashes out and takes as much from his older brothers. The person that he became was ASTRO’s pride, and there Dongmin was, losing sleep trying to make sense out of his heart.

Dread fills up his body for noticing his younger brother, the person who looks up to him, like that. He helped raise Sanha, cleaned up the other’s mess more times than he could count and he still dared to want to hold the younger’s lips closer to his own? Absolutely pathetic and creepy.

Not to mention the logistics of this entire situation.

They were in a group together, a family formed by sweat and tears. If Dongmin managed to ruin it all for them because he couldn’t keep it together for them, for Sanha, Dongmin would experience heartbreak like no other.

Plus, Sanha only saw him as a gentle, firm hyung. Dongmin was safe. He would not let his feelings wreck the group's dynamics for selfish gains. Dongmin always ran from what scared him, regardless of his feelings.

☼☽

Sanha always dragged Dongmin into things, and it worked like a pattern. Sanha would smile prettily at Dongmin, asking of the older male something doable but still questionable at best. Dongmin would partake (begrudgingly) in whatever idea the other throws his way because it was what Dongmin did. Sanha wasn’t even that good at convincing people anything. Dongmin did not need much persuasion, anyway.

Bin tells him that giving so much power to Sanha is not good for the planet, but Dongmin is only human.

It is not surprising at all to Dongmin that they were eating ramen at 2 AM in a random convenience store near their dorm after Sanha pestered him to come with for over twenty minutes.

(“It will be fun, hyung!” Sanha promised, giggling a bit. Only Sanha could find happiness in evading curfew when their schedules were packed.

“Sure it will,“ Dongmin resigned himself to his fate. “Go grab your beanie, your ears are already burning red and we haven't left the house yet.”)

They leave the house together, the younger talking Dongmin’s ear off like second nature, about nothing and everything. A Sanha thing. 

Bundled up in warm clothing and face masks just to be safe, they arrive at the store. Dongmin steps up to pay for their snacks as a treat for the maknae, and Sanha gets away with more than the ramen they had settled on. Still, Dongmin indulges him. How could he not after Sanha made them hold hands while they walked to their late-night impromptu date?

A feast was what they had, Dongmin-sponsored. Ramen, sodas, random candy Sanha gathered while waiting for their items to be checked out. He turns to Dongmin with a pleading expression, and the older male wordlessly jerks his head towards the cashier, allowing the extra junk food.

“I was craving this so much, hyung. Thank you!”

Sanha was earnest, so honest it sometimes pained Dongmin. Even though they’ve both had their share of acting gigs, Sanha managed to be true to himself every breathing moment. Dongmin often wondered how Sanha was able to not hide any type of feeling under a façade. He couldn’t relate.

“You’re welcome, Ddana. We’re not turning this into a habit, though, I know how you and your ‘cravings’ work,” Dongmin observed wisely, indicating with a grin that Sanha’s cravings were just him stepping out of the idol diet.

“Ya!” He exclaims, his voice carrying the cold weather away from where they were bunched up together, knees and elbows knocking and knocking. They do not move, sitting right in front of the Han River. “I’m just happy to be here with you, is all! Lee Dongmin-hyung is full of nonsense…” Dongmin just watches him, how the moonlight brings even more sparkles into Sanha’s eyes. “…But we are getting cake tomorrow like you promised, right?”

Dongmin wants to shut him down, he plans on doing it every time, but Sanha bats his eyelashes just past the flirting point and it’s really hard. Dongmin has never been good at dealing with Sanha.

So when Sanha kisses him, something easy and gentle and so Sanha, Dongmin, shocked and a bit shy, bolts into the night, leaving behind Sanha and his unnamed feelings for the younger.

Sanha had tasted like lemon gummy candy and happiness.

☼☽

Dongmin stayed awake until dawn, waiting for Sanha to come back home. Only after that did he manage to fall asleep. It had been a restless rest, but still enough to keep himself from passing out through the day.

The atmosphere the morning after was heavy and bitter. Somehow, the members had picked up on the tension between them, watching with focused, deep eyes. Dongmin did, too, watch their youngest, as Sanha looked different from everything they had ever seen. Confused, angry, and embarrassed. He had yet to look Dongmin’s direction, even ignoring his existence when the male had put more rice on his bowl for breakfast.

Dongmin was a total mess, feeling everything at once. His brain and his heart dueling inside him, wreaking havoc within him. He was a coward, a selfish man for not even dignifying Sanha with an answer after his show of affection. He was evil and rude for not even addressing the situation as soon as possible. He was shameful, and a sorry excuse of an older friend for leaving Sanha and his bared feelings out in the cold, alone and rejected. Dongmin seriously wanted to be socked in the face, and with the way Minhyuk was glaring at him from an incredible distance, that desire of his would soon be granted.

His mood was awful, not gracing anyone with even the ghost of a smile. He was an idol, for God’s sake. He’d been soon out of job with the poor handling of more complex emotions like love. His love for Sanha, whose mood was acid, sharp like never before. He had the most pitiful expression on his face, all the while dancing and singing about how love was the best thing to have ever happened to him. They were just miserable and Dongmin had to get his head out of his ass if he ever wanted to make things right again with the other.

So he set off to find Sanha in the bathroom of their company while they were taking a ten-minute break.

There he found Sanha washing his hands, face empty, and a Myungjun talking to him so quietly Dongmin wasn’t sure he was speaking at all. He made eye contact with the oldest member, and the fragile smile on Myungjun’s face was enough to make him stop breathing. Before he could even say anything to their hyung, he left them. A silent request to work things out between themselves before having the group intervene in any way. 

Sanha turned to him, mouth straight that left no room for amicability. Dongmin swallowed thickly, unsure and afraid. Afraid he couldn’t find the right words to excuse himself from his pathetic behavior. Afraid Sanha had decided to never look him in the eye again. Dongmin was often afraid of many things.

Right now, though, he sure would fight for Sanha’s forgiveness, even if at the cost of his pride. Not that he had any left, to begin with. He walked closer to Sanha, and watched him minutely retreat.

Ouch.

He grabbed Sanha's hand, holding onto the other as if grounding himself. Sanha watched the way Dongmin's thumb circled around his skin delicately with hardened eyes. Dongmin knew he deserved that treatment, but it still hurt to be pushed out by someone so open and kind.

“Sanha,” Dongmin tried, his voice a little wobbly as they locked eyes. The male before him had his other fist clenched, but Dongmin refused to let his coward ways get the best of him. Of them. “I’m so terribly sorry about last night. Sorry does not even begin to explain how shitty I’m feeling today for hurting you and your feelings. O-Our kiss was—”

“You don’t get to react to my kiss now, jerk! I don’t wanna hear—”

“You are so brave, Sanha. And I am a coward. Shit… You know I play safe, even at the expense of my own feelings. I didn’t mean to lead you on for so long, I—”

Sanha gasped, his eyes looking teary. He tried to pull his hand back, but Dongmin held tighter, careful not to hurt. He had to find the right words, or else the aftermath would be too much to attempt at fixing.

“B-But that’s because I was trying to work through my feelings for you before I e-even—! Sanha, I promise I wouldn’t play with you like that. Never. I value you so much. I’m sorry for just straight up ignoring your feelings and our kiss last night. I was so caught off guard, Sanha. Gosh. You’re always so you and I keep trying to run from myself like it’d get me anywhere but by your side.”

The younger stopped struggling.

“Hyung, you’ve been a wimp since forever.”

Dongmin snorted and the rocks tied to his lungs let up a little. He deserved that one.

“Ya, brat. Watch it, I’m coming clean to you but I won’t let you shit on me just because I was an asshole,” Dongmin breathed in and out, gathering his thoughts with precision. Sanha seemed more inclined to hear him out now. “I’m so sorry, Sanha. I really am. I was hoping for this to be one-sided, to be something I could get over alone because we have so much to lose… But you came so strong and made us out of your unadulterated feelings, and I’m so lost. Granted I see you more than a brother, more than a friend… And if you feel something for me as well, then I wouldn’t be opposed to trying it out. With you, for you. And for myself. Running away gets tiring, after a while.”

Sanha nodded, taking in his words, and Dongmin prepared his heart for what came out of his mouth next.

“It was hard for me to get around my feelings, too, hyung. You are a guy, to start things off, and we're bound together by a contract for the foreseeable future. Recipe for disaster if we messed up,” Sanha said, his voice thin and vulnerable. His eyebrows were scrunched up and Dongmin’s chest felt like it was back to being weighted down. “After many sleepless nights, I felt that I should let you know, and whatever the outcome turned out to be, it wouldn't be that bad. You're my favorite person, after all, but it was surprising, to say the least. When did you get so selfish? You were unable to even look m-me in the eye, Dongmin-hyung. That was p-painful.”

His thumbs rushed their way to Sanha’s cheeks, wiping the tears flowing from his eyes.

“I’m flawed, Sanha, and I feel awful for breaking your trust like that. I get overwhelmed easily and last night was just. So much. I’ll never forgive myself for being such a prick to the loveliest person in the world.”

“Yeah, you were a prick alright.”

Dongmin smiled the tiniest one yet. “I’m not excusing, but I’m promising a better beginning. I am in no position to ask, but I want another chance, Yoon Sanha, let us figure things out together. Please.”

A tiny nod was all he received from Sanha. 

“Hyung, grow into your adult clothes already, I don’t wanna play the hyung part anymore. Won’t you just take care of me?”

Dongmin pulled the other close, finally hugging all his sorrow away. Touching Sanha brought relief to his soul. “Of course hyung will take care of you, love.”

Sanha relaxed within his hold, fingers playing with Dongmin’s hair like it was only natural, and that was enough to make Dongmin realize he should finally start walking.


End file.
